


Tweek gets love

by GucciGodTae



Series: OT3 Creekyde [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OT3, Rough Kissing, Texting, Token is a Mom, cough, im sorry there isnt much jimmy, they are really gay, this is so dumb, token needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Clyde and Craig have been trying to win over Tweek. So who wins in the end?





	Tweek gets love

Tweeks relationship status was, complicated. He liked two guys and he was almost positive they didn’t like him back.

Anyways he had school to deal with. Tweek was walking to class when he heard his name being called. Tweek turned and was met with the smiling face of Clyde. Tweek was going to greet him, when he was hugged. Tweek blushed and hugged Clyde. Clyde pulled away to rest his forehead on Tweeks. Tweek smiled nervously “C-Clyde?” Clyde smiled brightly “let’s skip.” Nerves shot through Tweek and made him shake “ngh, no dude, we’ll, gah, get in trouble.” Clyde grabbed Tweeks hands “no one has to know.” Tweek twitched “promise?” Clyde smiled “of course.” Tweek chewed on his bottom lip while he thought “okay” he whispered. Clyde let go of one hand and pulled Tweek along quickly.

He led him down hallways people don’t normally go down. They finally reached a lone door. Tweek stared at the door in fear. Clyde noticed and held Tweek “it’s fine if you don’t want to. We can hang out after school.” Tweek fidgeted “no. It’s okay. I can, ngh, do this.” Clyde patted Tweeks waist and led him out of the building. Clyde walked Tweek to the car and opened the door for him. Tweek smiled and sat down while Clyde got in and started the car. “W-where are we, ngh, going?” Tweek asked. Clyde pulled out of the parking lot “I’m hungry, so, Taco Bell.” Tweek smiled and fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Clyde reached over and held his hand “calm down Tweek. If we get caught, which we won’t, I’ll take the blame.” Tweek gripped Clydes hand “how do you know they won’t, ngh, find us?” Clyde sighed “cos I’ve snuck out multiple times.” That, surprisingly, calmed Tweek down. “Okay” Tweek sighed.

Clyde pulled in through the Drive Thru and ordered while Tweek played with Clydes fingers. Interlocking them and then letting go and doing it all over again. At one of the windows the worker glanced at what Tweek was doing “you two make a cute couple.” Tweeks head whipped towards the girl “oh god, we’re not-“ he was cut off by Clyde saying “thank you.” Tweek flushed and looked out of the window. Clyde drove them to the nearest park. They laid down a blanket on a grassy hill and set their food down “there, not the classiest picnic, but it gets the job done.” They sat down beside each other in silence. Clyde was about to wrap his arm around Tweek, when his phone went off. He sighed

Craig: where the fuck are you

Clyde: scoring brownie points

Clyde: now begone thot

Craig: who are you with

Clyde ;)

Clyde: who haven’t u seen all day??

Craig: …no

Clyde: *evil laugh*

Craig: I’m gonna get him before you

Clyde: sure babe

Clyde: anyways

Clyde: I have a blonde to woo

Craig: I think you spelled that wrong

Clyde: I cant hear u over how cute Tweek is bye

Craig: I hate you

Clyde wrapped an arm around Tweeks waist. Tweek jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was just Clyde. Tweek snuggled into Clydes side and grabbed his hand. Clyde traced shaped on Tweeks hip and listened to his soft whines and sighs. Clyde felt like he was on Cloud 9. Time to push his luck. He leaned down and kissed Tweeks cheek. Tweek looked up at him, face red “Clyde?” Clyde wanted to confess, he really did, but he chickened out. He just held Tweek closer. Tweek was confused, but let it slide, realizing that maybe Clyde thought it was a mistake or he was too embarrassed to talk about it. Tweek eventually fell asleep. He was so warm and comfortable.

Clyde noticed a change. Tweek wasn’t twitching at all and he was breathing slowly. Clyde looked down and saw Tweek asleep, dead to the world. He cooed and awed and grabbed his phone to take pictures.

God Squad

TacoKing: *sent an image*

Mom: aw how cute

Robot: wait

StutterButter: you two are cute

TacoKing: aren’t we tho

TacoKing: Tweeky makes the cutest sounds

Mom: TMI

TacoKing: not in that way u pervert

TacoKing: I meant while hes sleeping

Robot: where are you two

TacoKing: wouldn’t u like to kno

Robot: I would

TacoKing: well im not telling so there :p

Robot: youre such a child

TacoKing: Tweek doesn’t seem to mind

Mom: ……. Oh I get it

StutterButter: theyre not making it hard to figure out

Mom: I think you two need to talk with Tweek

StutterButter: youll only confuse him with the way you two are acting.

TacoKing: *sent an image*

TacoKimg: im going to cry

Mom: is he holding you???

TacoKing: Yes???

TacoKing: catch me cryin in the club im soft

Mom: did you know that school is almost over?

TacoKing: it what

TacoKing: should I wake the sleeping princess with a kiss??

Robot: no

TacoKing: u have no say in this meanie

Clyde leaned down and placed small quick kisses on Tweeks cheeks. “Tweek” he mumbled between each kiss. Tweek cracked open his eyes “hmm?” Clyde smiled “time to get up and get you home.” Tweek rolled over so he was in Clydes lap “five more minutes.” Clyde froze, red making its way across his face “f-five more minutes. Yeah.”

TacoKing: okay so

Mom: oh god

TacoKing: I went to wake him up

TacoKing: but then he just

TacoKing: rolled on top of me???

Mom: pics or it didn’t happen

TacoKing: *sent an image*

TacoKing: im stressed and blessed

StutterButter: are you blushing?

TacoKing: SHUT UP!!!

Robot: wake him up

TacoKing: I tired but he said five more minutes

TacoKing: ive tried waking him up again but he just

Mom: don’t just leave details he what

StutterButter: please we need to know

Robot: yeah what the fuck asshole

Mom: Clyde?

TacoKing: oh dear jesus ive been blessed on this day right here I will forever believe in god and all the miracles of life

TacoKing: can I get an amen

Mom: amen now explain

TacoKing: Tweeks,,, affectionate when hes asleep or sleepy

StutterButter: oh?

TacoKing: yeh he just kissed my cheek

Mom: OH?

TacoKing: yeah he had rolled on top of me and clung to me be4

TacoKing: but now he just kissed my cheek and pleaded for a couple more minutes of schleep

Robot: where are you gays?

TacoKing: ;)

StutterButter: so why haven’t you made a move?

Tacoking: im a scared bitch

Mom: makes sense

Robot: yall do realize Tweeks in this chat? Right?

TacoKing: suddenly I kno Tweeks password and can make him leave so he never sees these

StutterButter: no no keep him in

Robot: yah. I wanna see you suffer

TacoKing: y do u hate me so much??

Robot: *shrugs* youre trynna take my mans

Mom: I genuinely can’t believe how gay you two are im so done

TacoKing: anyways I have to carry a beautiful baby to the car now bye

Clyde picked up Tweek and held him with one arm. He used his other to gather the stuff up. Tweek groaned and wrapped himself tighter around Clyde. “I don’t wanna go back to school.” Tweek mumbled. Clyde kissed the top of his head “we aren’t” Tweek sighed with a smile and relaxed. Clyde carried him to the car, the best he could, and set him in the passenger’s seat. He buckled Tweek seat belt and then went to his side to start the car. Clyde paused and looked over at Tweek. Any worry or fear from his face had vanished. He looked so peaceful and pure. Clyde started the car and drive back to Tweeks place.

He once again had to carry Tweek, but this time up the stars. Clyde laid him on his bed and was about to leave, when Tweeks voice called out. “Please, don’t leave.” He sounded so pitiful and sad that Clydes heart broke. Clyde immediately laid down beside him “never.” Tweek rolled to face Clyde and cuddled against him. Clyde smiled and held him, this was the best moment of his life. Clyde fell asleep.

Clyde woke to a vibrating. He looked over and saw his phone lighting up

TwitchyBitch: OH JESUS

Mom: Hi Tweek

TwitchyBitch: I ned to apologide tp cluyfe

Mom: so why don’t you??

TwitchyBitch: hes alsep

Robot: so you both took turns sleeping?

TwitchyBitch: I gues?? But wr both slept toegrt

Mom: I really hope that doesn’t mean what I think it means

TwitchyBitch: we fel alsrp besidr each other

StutterButter: that’s cute

TacoKing: how dare u awake me from my slumber

TwitchyBitch: m so sorty

TacoKing: don’t apologize ure cute

TwitchyBitch: OH JESUS!

A knock on the door made the two boys jump. They walked down and opened the door. Craig was standing there. Tweek tilted his head “Craig?” Craig grabbed Tweeks hands and pulled him close “Tweek, I like you.” Clyde glared and grabbed one of Tweeks hands away from Craig “I like you too, Tweek.” Tweek tilted his head. “I like you guys too.” Craig sighed “no, we, like you.” Clyde stood in front of Tweek “romantically.” Tweeks mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. Tweek looked at the ground and thought for a moment “funny story, ngh, I like both of y-you, gah.” Craig smiled along with Clyde “awesome!” Clyde yelled. Tweek shook his head “ngh, not awesome, I can’t chose, gah, between you two.” Craig and Clyde glanced at each other “maybe, maybe you don’t have to.” Craig said. Tweek looked up at them, tears in his eyes “what?” He said. Clyde wiped away some tears on Tweeks face and rested his hand against Tweeks cheek “you can date us both.” Tweeks eyes widened “I-isn’t that, ngh, c-cheating.” Craig came to stand beside Clyde “nope. It’s called polygamy.” Tweek thought for a minute “okay.” He mumbled. Clyde smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Tweek hummed and kissed him back. Clydes kiss was soft and sweet. It was full of longing and want.

Craig watched the two with love in his eyes. He stopped them when Tweek began to whimper. “Take it down a notch, Clyde.” Clyde pulled away “sorry. I’ve just waited for that.” Craig nodded and quickly took control of Tweeks lips. Craigs kiss was way different from Clydes, but still amazing. Craig was more rough and passionate. More dominant than Clyde. Tweek moaned lightly and Clyde interfered. “As hot as that was, the door is still open and we need to work out how this will work.” Craig pulled away. Tweek was flushed and dazed, lips red and slightly bruised. “l-let’s go to, ngh, my room.” Craig picked up Tweek and walked him to his room, Clyde behind them holding Tweeks hands.

Robot: good news

Mom: pray tell

Robot: I got my mans

Mom: oh

Mom: wow

TacoKing: and I got my mans too

StutterButter: wait

TwitchyBitch: I gto twp mans!!

Robot: cute

TacoKing: our honey is so cute

TacoKing: *sent an image*

Mom: ohh that’s so cute.

StutterButter: you three are good together

TacoKing: bonus points for all having different eye colors and hair colors

Robot: collect em all

Mom: youre right. All the basic hair colors and eye colors.

TwitchyBitch: ivt gpr blonee haot and green eyes

TacoKing: brown eyes brown hair

Robot: black hair blue eyes

Mom: I cant believe you collected them all

StutterButter: what a world we live in

TacoKing: *sent an image*

TacoKing: look at my cute boyfriends!!!

Mom: wow,,, theyre really kissing

StutterButter: that’s cute

TacoKing: oh jesus I have to intervene

Mom: why?

TacoKing: or maybe I should join?

StutterButter: oh my god

Robot: he intervened

TwitchyBitch: hi!

Mom: I don’t wanna know what was gonna happen

StutterButter: I do and don’t

Tacoking: im gonna use a meme to try and describe the moment

TacoKing: really? Right in front of my salad?

Robot: ;)

Mom: I refuse to look at him in an impure light

StutterButter: who?

Mom: Tweek, obviously. He is my favorite son

TacoKing: I cant believe the betrayal

Robot: im really not surprised

TwitchyBitch: oh jesus. Beinh a fsvorte? Thsts too mvuh pressure!

TacoKing: I can help you relax!

TwitchyBitch: reslly?

Mom: Craig wanna explain?

Robot: uh

Robot: your pure child

Robot: uh

Mom: please don’t tell me they’re

Robot: they’re on the verge of fuckin dude

Mom: you gonna do something about it?

Robot: you rite

Craig threw his phone aside. He moved his gaze to his boyfriends. Clyde was sitting on Tweeks waist and had Tweeks hands pinned down. Clyde was kissing Tweek with a sort of passion a fervor Craig had never seen before. Tweek was trying to keep up but eventually had to submit to Clyde and his extreme dominance. Tweek gasped and moaned. Craig moved over to them “you two need to calm down.” Clyde turned to Craig “I can’t help it” he panted “Tweeks so intoxicating.” Craig raised an eyebrow and looked at Tweek. Tweek was flushed and panting. His eyes were blown wide and his lips were red and bruised.

Craig immediately understood what Clyde meant. Tweek looked so pure, but impure. Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek. He pulled away and pushed Clyde off Tweek. Clyde whined “meanie.” Craig lifted Tweek and placed him on his lap. Tweek went lax in Craigs arms. Craig smiled and held Tweeks waist. Clyde laid on Tweeks back and wrapped his arms around Tweeks torso and rested his chin on Tweeks shoulder. Craig turned and kissed Clyde softly. Clyde smiled and happily accepted the kiss. Tweek kissed both of their cheeks when he caught his breath. Craig turned and caught Tweeks lips. Tweek sighed and kissed Craig with as much passion as he could. Craigs grip on Tweeks hips got tighter. Tweek moaned and opened his mouth slightly. Craig bit Tweeks bottom lip and Tweek whined. Clyde placed kisses all over Tweeks neck. Tweek let out a loud moan and grabbed Craigs collar. Tweek grinded back into Clyde and Clyde moaned “Jesus, Tweek.” Craig laughed lightly “let’s just, calm down.” Tweek rested his head back and kissed the corner of Clydes mouth. Craig raked his eyes over the two boys. “I, need a picture of this.” Craig grabbed his phone. He took a picture of Tweek kissing Clyde, both their necks covered in red marks and bruises and their lips red and sore. Craig took multiple pictures. Clyde smiled in some and smirked in others. Tweeks facial expression only changed in the look in his eyes. Sometimes his eyes looked lust filled, other bright and happy. Clyde got Tweek to smile in some.

Robot: I had

KingTaco: the time OF MY LIFEEEE

Robot: okay well I meant to say I had a good time

TwitchyBitch: me too!!

Mom: and what did you three do?

KingTaco: ;)

Robot: *sent an image*

Mom: OH MY GOD

Mom: MY EYES

StutterButter: I regret opening this chat

Mom: my pure sunshine boy

Mom: I need to protect you and get you away from those sinful boys

Robot: scuse you

Robot: he looks happy

TacoKing: also calm. Hes not twitching as much

TwitchyBitch: ivt nevr felt ythis happt and calm

Robot: mmm I just wanna ruin you

Mom: I’ve dealt with enough in my life, I’m coming to take my son.

StutterButter: sometimes I wonder

TwitchyBitch: ruin me???

TacoKing: awwww a pure innocent babyyyyy

A knock on the door interrupted their cuddling. Tweek was about to get up when his door opened. Token stood there. “My favorite son.” Tweek smiled at Token “Token! Why are you here?” Token glanced at the two boys cuddling him “I said I was going to take you, so here I am. You are having a sleepover at my house tonight.”

Tweek untangled himself from his boyfriends and went to get off the bed. Clyde whined and pulled Tweek back down and kissed his neck. Tweek sighed “nope. Not while I’m here. Not at all.” Tweek climbed off the bed and grabbed a bag. Token nodded “we need to protect your innocence.” Tweek twitched and smiled. Token helped him pack a bag. Tweek waved at Craig and Clyde “bye, honeys.” “We’ll walk out with you.” Craig and Clyde kissed Tweek bye and walked home.

Token smiled “are you happy, Tweek?” Tweek nodded and walked into Tokens room “mmhmm. I really, ngh, love both of them.” Token sat down on a gaming chair and grabbed two controllers “dating for a few hours and you’ve already been messed up.” Tweek grabbed a controller and blushed “they said I was, ngh, intoxicating.” Token scrunched his nose “nasty boys.” Tweek giggled. Token smiled “I hope they treat you right. If they ever hurt you, talk to me.” Tweek glanced at Token “okay. Thank you.” Token nodded “anytime, bro.”

All in all, their relationship worked well. They learned how to communicate when they wanted something and trust was equally shared between them.  When the school found out, they had to deal with assholes who didn’t understand and crude questions. Still, Tweek was happy. Sometime they argued, but it seems to resolve pretty quickly. Tweek smiled when he saw his two boyfriends joking together. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* can i just  
> hnnnnnnn  
> i love clyde x twee and i love creek and i love ot3 and so we have this. im probably gonna make more parts like a series of this. and like u can read them and it doesnt have anything to do with the other parts that much idk please leave me suggestions im #suffering


End file.
